


Pregnant/ Soulmate Scenarios

by HowlingWolfie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Merformers, Pregnancy, Romance, Slight angst but still fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The bots can make themselves smaller but they're still gonna be tall, a few curses here and there, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: Just cutesy stuff because why not? There is not alot of these out on the internet. I GOTCHU! Anyway, enjoy!





	1. Optimus Prime (TFP)

This was dangerous. Being pregnant while in the middle of a war. Absolutely dangerous, considering the fact that it's Optimus child that lays inside you. It could set a target on your back, his enemy could take you and hold you hostage. Putting you and the child in danger would be Optimus terrible, terrible, worst nightmare. 

He would make you rest in his berthroom, he never let you out of his sight. Fearing that if he did, you would completely disappear or be kidnapped by Megatron. Optimus would of course, call Jack’s mother, June. To do a check up on you, to see if everything was going well and that the baby was fine. His shoulders released the tension when June said that the baby was healthy and was doing fine. Though he lightened up when June said that the gender was a girl.

Optimus would watch the baby bump grow ever so slowly bigger as time went on. His optics shone brightly whenever he saw you, he always stared in awe. It was new to him, he never knew human females could carry a child in their stomach while cybertronian females were different. They carried them in their sparks but seeing a child coming into the world from a different species from him...was almost...fascinating to him. 

Optimus remembered the first time he felt his own child kick while resting his large servo on your protruding tummy. He was startled to say at least while you chuckled with amusement, your (e/c) eyes watched him with endearment. He was worried, thinking that something was wrong until you reassuringly told him. 

“That was the baby kicking, Optimus. Calm down.” 

He was a bit hesitant to put his servo back onto your tummy. You rolled your eyes at him, grabbing his servo and put it back onto your tummy. Another kick was felt, 

“See? Even the baby is telling you to calm down.” you teased in which Optimus sighed but smiled at you nonetheless. 

Though the situation right now is… nerve wracking. You had just gone into labor, which sent him into panic mode, he didn't show it. He tried to block out your screams of pain but it was hard and making him even more stressed out. 

Suddenly, everything came to a halt. A loud wailing sound reached his audials, his shoulders went slack, his optics widened. The wails slowly ceased after a while. He turned his helm to see June walking out of their room, a tired smile on her face. She walked up to Optimus as he crouched down to her, 

“They're waiting, if anything happens just yell for me” June said as she walked away Optimus looked towards the room, he breathed deeply before walking in. 

He swore his breath was taken away by the sight in front of him. There you were, slightly sitting up, laying back up against the headboard. Sweat covering your face with your hair clinging to it, breathing hard but you were glowing. 

Tears shone in your eyes along with endearment, he felt like he fell in love with you all over again. You looked up with a gentle smile on your lips, you pulled out an arm to him. Motioning him to come over, though he couldn't move, fearing that if he did. It would be just a dream to him, waking up in his berth all alone. While he was still in the middle of the war with Megatron. 

“Optimus?” his optics blinked rapidly before resting upon you in which you held a look of worry. He shook his helm, he made his way over to you, shrinking himself to decent enough size.

You grabbed his servo, pulling him down to sit on the bed.

“This is not a dream, Optimus. If that's what you're thinking, this is real. You love me and I love you back, we made this child together. She's real and right in front of you. You just need to let go of your fears and relax in this moment.” you gingerly spoke while resting your hand against his face plate, gently stroking his cheek.

He closed his optics, breathing your scent deeply. As they open once more they came into contact with the baby that laid in your arm. Lubricants rosed in his optics, he choked on his words. The baby laid in a pale pink blanket, her face slightly red from screaming and crying earlier. 

She slept soundly with her little cap on her head along with some gloves on her hands. 

“She's so beautiful…” Optimus said, staring at his child in wonder

“Indeed she is, I think it's time to go into daddy's arms now.” you cooed

He stiffened when you started picking her up to put in his arms. He didn't know what to do till you show him how to hold your child. As soon as her head nestle against his chassis, she let out a whine. Optimus looked back to you for reassurance, 

"She's trying to get use to the feeling of your arms around her, don't worry."

He nodded numbly as his optics drifted back to the baby girl in his arms. A wave of endearment washed over him as he stared down at her. She shifted around as a small yawn escaped her tiny mouth. Optimus felt a small smile slip across his faceplate, he leaned down placing a genuine kiss upon the crown of the baby head. You leaned against his arm, watching the father and daughter moment go on.

"She's finally here" he whispered

"Yes, she is" you spoke as the need for rest creeped up on you, darkness consumed your eyesight as you drift off into a peaceful slumber. The last thing you heard was his rumbling baritone voice say,

"We'll be here when you wake up."


	2. Drift (MTMTE Merformers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do Prowl but my brain died on me. Til I was reading merformers and instantly fell in love with the AU. DRIFT NEEDS THE LOVE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I SAID SO. ANYWAY ENJOYYYYYYY!

This wasn't suppose to be possible. For humans, well yeah, they can easily make babies. Though for a merformer and a human...to have one...it was unthought and imaginary to the others. They didn't think it was possible for a human and a merformer could produce an offspring. Yet, here you are, proving them wrong while giving a middle finger to nature.

You remembered telling Drift with a scared look, fearing if the others found out. They would either punish Drift or send you on your way without him. He reassured you with saying that they won't because pups are very rare and special to them. He couldn't bring himself to tell you the sad part that most pups. Likely will never survive when growing up, he just didn't want to upset you nor make you more scared.

The first person he told was Ratchet and **ONLY** Ratchet. His response was surprisingly calm when he was asked why, he responded with the same thing. He was happy with the two though he can't help but scold them for not thinking. Soon, when the belly slowly became big. Ratchet kept a good eye on it, making sure that they were healthy and doing fine.

One by one, others figured it out. Magnus heavily scolded you and Drift while Megatron is just done with everything. Though he gave his blessings to the both of you, wishing them happiness along with faith that the young one will grow up to be strong. Rodimus was slightly upset that he wasn't told about this until they told him that he can be the godfather to the pup.

That cheered him up good. Everyone else was fine with it though Perceptor and Brainstorm are not allowed within 50 ft nor left alone with you. ‘SCIENCE’ is dancing in their eyes all the time. Leading up to now, you rested against Drift in the cool waters. His tail swished around before wrapping it around your legs.

Your head nestled in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around you, his hands rubbing the bump lovingly. Cherishing the moment between the both of you as pain suddenly shoots through you. You grunt as Drift worriedly asked if you're alright as you announced,

“I think this pup is ready to be born. NOW.” 

Panicked, he quickly let out a series of chirps. You groaned, twisting your head as it buried deeper into Drifts neck. Ratchet suddenly emerges from the waters, he instructed the both of you til the end. A few hours passes as the pup laid in your tired arms, it happy chirps and purrs made you coo at them.

Drift stared at the sight before him, his “heart??” swells up. His hand rested on the pups cheek, gently stroking in wonder. He swore that he was going to protect, love and cherish his pup till the end of his days. 

** Bonus **

“What are we going to name them?” you tiredly asked watching the father and son moment going on with loving eyes.

Drift lifted his head up at you as he looks back down with love and slight sadness in his eyes.

“Drift? Is something wrong?” you worriedly said

“No...it's just he's perfect but…” he looks up at you again, “Can we name him...Wing?”


	3. UPDATE

Hello, hello, hello! My little wolves!  
This is an update, basically Her Knight 1 chapt will be posted soon! I'm almost done with it! Kinda had a few writers block but ey I had some help. The 3rd chapt to Drift will also be up soon along others too!  
Ooh also I am taking requests on my tumblr right now!  
I am doing writing drabbles on there at the moment. You may also request something else if u like!

I am only doing: MTMTE  
TFA  
TFP  
AND BAYVERSE

My tumblr name is: howlingwolfqueen and it should say Ms. Wolfie is the name  
Bother me! Askbox is open and empty!

Anyway, that's all I have for now.  
Byeeeeeee~

Ms. Wolfie~


	4. MTMTE Ratchet pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look I finally updated this.

He...he was gone…  
Him and Drift was killed. Both of them were found dead and sitting right next to each other. With their optics brutally gouged out, plating shattered or had holes in them. There was no signs of life in them at all. They were too late to get to them in time. Rodimus gazed was on the ground. He refused to look into your eyes to see the despair dancing in them.To see the tears flowing down your face. To see you fall onto the floor on your knees.

He clenched his dentas together hard. He had failed...failed to protect his friends...failed to keep them alive...failed to save them...and failed you. He noticed you placed your hands on your stomach. He bit his derma, he knew what it meant. Ratchet didn't know. Ratchet wasn't going to be there for you. He wasn't going to see his child. He wasn't going to see his own child be born. He was going to miss all those important things.

Rodimus turned his helm away when he heard you wail loudly. You were wailing for him. You wailed at him, asking if it was a joke. Though the flaming colored mech didn't say anything causes you to break more. He was gone...he was truly gone…

…………………………………..

**First month**

You didn't do much. You weren't the same. You barely left your hab suite. All you did was lay in your bed, crying after the bots went to power down. You had a few bots try to bring you out of your hab suite. Though all they get was broken look of to leave you alone. To let you mourn. You barely ate anything you liked. 

You looked pale from your original color. Your eyes were bloodshot. Darken circles underneath your eyes. Your (h/c) no longer had its original shine, it was greasy. Occasionally, you would be rushing to the restroom to puke out your breakfast, snack, lunch or dinner. 

Rodimus voice over the speaker wasn't the same, he solemnly spoke out about Ratchet and Drift condition. How they were found. That they would no longer be with them on their journey. First Aid was the only medic left on the Lost Light. 

It broke your heart that he had no one else except for himself in the med bay. First, He doesn't have Ambulon anymore. Now he doesn't have Ratchet. The thought of that made you break more. He didn't have anyone else the same as you didn't have Ratchet anymore. You were both lonely. You seeked him out after a week or so hiding in your hab suite. To see him sitting at his desk. Holding a picture of him, Ambulon and Ratchet smiling.

Ratchet soft smile made you ache. That same smile he had given you for the first time. First Aid had been with them longer than you. The thought kind of made you jealous but this wasn't the time to be jealous. You needed to comfort him. Just as you needed badly but you didn't want it. Yet you needed it badly, so badly.

“Aid,” you whimpered out his nickname

The red and white mech turned around. He doesn't say anything except nod his helm. He puts his servo right next to you, watching as you sat upon it. He brings you over to Ratchets desk where it was left the way as it was. A few datapads scattered across that were either filled with notes or patients. A frame that held a picture of you in your bright colored spring dress.

You were smiling brightly with white teeth showing. Cheeks with a beautiful pink glow. Eyes full of happiness, warmth, and...love… you felt the envy burn in you for your past self having it but there was nothing you can do about it. You inhaled deeply before letting out the shuddering breath. Your gaze slides across the desk, seeing his wrench made you weakly chuckle.

Your gaze wanders around his desk, landing upon the plush that you had made of him. You were surprised to see that the plush of him was still on his desk. It was semi large for you but small for him. You crawled your way over to the plush, pulling it into your lap. It was still clean, no tears or wears in the plush.

‘He...He took care of it.’ you thought, feeling the tears overcome your vision. Your body quivers with emotions. You hugged the plush closer to your body. Sobbing into the plush, wishing that it was Ratchet instead that was in your arms. Holding you in his. Smelling of disinfectant, metal and a sweet yet smooth scent that you can never place a finger on. Warm to the touch somehow. You miss it all. You felt First Aid rub his digit up and down your back. 

You could feel his sorrow radiate off of himself onto you. You were both hurting. You both lost the same person that was important to you. 

………………………………………….

**Second month**

You were slowly making your way to become better. Slowly, I mean like little baby steps. You did leave your hab suite a couple of times but not for too long. You were still puking. There was no baby bump yet. It was getting there but still no baby bump seen. You regained a bit of color back into your skin. The bags underneath your eyes are still there. Though you miraculously go to sleep easy. Especially when you're holding the plush of Ratchet in your arms at night.

Rung would occasionally come by to check up on you. Bless his sweet spark. He was too kind for you. Tailgate would come by with Cyclonus whenever they had free time. Swerve, Rewind, and Chromedome would watch movies with you whether it be action, comedy, romance, animation, whatever. They would watch it with you. Sometimes even watching the movie sins on YouTube. Laughing at the guy making fun of the movie or pointing out the details in it.

Skids and Nautica would come bother the snot of you. By being dorks. It made you warmed your heart on the inside that the whole crew on the Lost Light pitched in to make you feel better. Though there was a certain flaming colored mech that you had rarely seen. You tried to ask for him only to get an answer of ‘Sorry (y/n), he's busy right now at the moment.’

It was starting to get on your nerves that no one would tell you where he was at. Til at the end of the week, he showed up at your hab suite. He didn't look himself anymore. He didn't have that cocky confidence that he usually has. There was no cocky grin on his dermas either. You set your book that Perceptor somehow gotten you, down onto the dresser right next to your bed.

You motioned him to come closer. Only for him not to move. He stood still in the middle of your hab suite. You noticed he was shaking. Your stared at him in worry.

“Roddy, is someth-” you were cut off

“Am I a good enough captain?”

You blinked in surprise at the sudden question. 

“Wh-what?”

His optics looked into yours. You flinched at the sight of lubricant sliding down his faceplate. He looked so upset. So...depressed…

“Am I. A good. Enough. Captain?” he pressed while his lower derma quivered. His voice wavers with an emotion.

You stared at him with your brows furrowed. 

“Roddy, what are you saying? Of course, you ar-”

“Bullshit!” he snapped, you flinched back in horror and surprise. At how he picked up the curse word you would always say sometimes. Along with him snapping, he never snapped before.

“It always my fault! My fault! I swear I can hear the others talking behind my back! Saying how bad of a captain I am! How I can't even save my own friends! How I watch you cried in front of me and I never did anything!” Rodimus yelled loudly

You felt scared. Rodimus was scaring you. He never acted like this. It was scaring you to the core. You shook as he breaks down in front of you. He turns into broken child in your eyes. You covered your mouth with your hand as he continues shouting. You never noticed that your hab suite door was opened.

“What is al- Rodimus what are you doing?! Stop!” you heard Megatron voice 

You don't remembered what happened after that. You found Rodimus struggling in Megatron's hold with Skids yelling in his face. Your eyes widened to see that he was fixing to throw a punch to Rodimus. You never felt such anger inside, you needed to unleash it. You needed to protect Rodimus. It was a gut instinct. 

“ENOUGH!” your voice made everyone halt. They looked over at you with optics wide. You breathe heavily, you body was filled with such adrenaline. 

“Get. Out! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!” you screamed “And leave Rodimus alone with me!” they drop Rodimus on the ground. They scrambled to your door. Wishing not to further upset you. As soon as they were gone, you glared at the flaming colored mech.

“Rodimus!” 

His helm snapped up in fear. He sees you crying, you shakily opened your arms to him. He quickly mass displace himself. Running into yours arms but gently in order not to hurt the growing baby in your stomach. He collapse in them, crying into your nightshirt like an upset child. You wrap your arms around him, cradling his helm.

“Oh Roddy,” you croon weakly “Roddy, Roddy, don't ever think like that. It's not your fault. You tried to get to them in time. I understand. I have understood for a long time that,” you inhaled a shudder “that...that you can't always save everyone. You can save some but the rest you can't. I learned that the hard way. That's what you did, you saved the rest of your crew but…” you bit the inside of your cheek. You tried your best not to mention his name.

“I don't blame you, Roddy. That's all I want to say, honey. That's all I want to say.”

…………………………………….

**Third month**

“Ahh!~ I can't wait to see my grandchild. Look honey, look! You're not looking honey!” she points at your now growing belly. It was barely noticeable but it was there.

“I'm looking, I'm looking. So where's the dad?” 

Your mother glares at your father. She jabs him on the side of his stomach. He jolted at her jab, muttering to himself about how it was just a question. You felt a pang hit your heart at the mention of him. You looked away, wringing your hands together. Your father notice this.

“Did he leave you?” he muttered darkly making you scramble to explain. 

“No! It's just...how do I explain this?” you rubbed the back of your neck. Your father crosses his arms in front of him. Arching a brow for you to explain.

You sighed as you begin explaining to your parents.

“I uh,” you cleared your throat “it's not that easy for me but uh. I was dating a alien robot. I'm not saying this just to pull on your leg. This is actually true. I was dating this alien robot named Ratchet.” you swallowed thickly

“I met him on the ship called the Lost Light. Where many others like him was on a journey. To find these important people in order to save their home planet. I was chosen by the government to go with them. Just so I can be like ya know the alarm to warn that the ex-warlord, Megatron has gone back to his meddling ways. Luckily, he hasn't. Yet.”

“I met Ratchet, fell in love with him.” you trembled “He was...something,” you breathlessly laughed “Before he left, I tried to tell him that I was pregnant with his child. Though he was quickly called for by the others. Leaving me alone, promising that once he returned that I could tell him about it.” 

“He…” your voice cracked “He never did. My friend, Rodimus told me that...that he had been killed. That they found him dead right beside another friend of mine, Drift.”

You wiped away the tears from sight. Your mother hands rested upon yours.

“Oh sweetie, I...never knew…”

The silence blanketed over. It was awkward that it was suffocating. Your mother claps her hands together. Drawing the attention to her.

“How long are you staying?” she ask

Your smile brightens at the thought of finally staying with your family. 

“The crew wanted to take a break from looking. We decided to spend the next six months here. Seeing how that our medic doesn't know much about the human body and such.” you laughed

She squeals with happiness, jumping up and down. While your father said nothing. He was suddenly quiet. It worried you. Your mother ran off to probably tell everyone in your family that you would be here for awhile. Your father got up and sat down beside you. He was eerily quiet.

“You're gonna be a great mother (n/n). I know it. I know you are going through a rough time right now. Without him but hey,” he gestures to himself “at least you got us.”

You felt relief and something else flood throughout you. Something you haven't experienced in a long time, love. Family love. You wrapped your arms your father, feeling his warmth that you missed for a long time. Envelope around you. You peacefully sighed,

“Thanks dad, I needed that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh it's short but it's the best I can do right now.  
> See you guys in the next one. Bye!~
> 
> Ms. Wolfie


End file.
